


Grand-doll

by CrushItWithABrick



Series: How We Get There (Extras) [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Keith (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Conversations, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Krolia (Voltron) is a Good Parent, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Other, POV Keith (Voltron), Parent Keith (Voltron), Parent Lance (Voltron), Parent Shiro (Voltron), Parental Krolia (Voltron), Snippets, Supportive Krolia (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushItWithABrick/pseuds/CrushItWithABrick
Summary: Keith has help preparing for fatherhood.





	Grand-doll

“What is that noise?” Krolia stretches to better see over her son’s shoulder and into his room. Keith sighs.

“Nothing. . .” He tries to shoo her from the doorway but she nudges against him forcing her way inside. “Hey. . .”

She ignores him and strides into the room and immediately locates the source of the sound. 

“What is. . .” She points down into a basket by the bed then starts to laugh. “Is that a doll?”

Keith huffs.

“A doll in a little bed.” She grins at him. “Why do you have a noisy doll in a crib by your bed, Keith?” The smirk on her face tells him she’s figured out what’s going on but wants the pleasure of hearing him say it.

He brushes past her and scoops the doll from the bed. He holds it against his chest and gently pats the back. Krolia chuckles.

“Aww.”

“Stop it,” he says. He sighs and looks at the doll, still emitting the strange sound.

“Your baby is upset, Keith. Perhaps it needs a diaper change.” 

Keith does not share his mother’s amusement but does put the doll on the bed and peers under the diaper. Krolia laughs.

“Does this doll really soil itself?” She steps closer to him to better see it.

“No.” Keith scowls at her and picks the doll up again then walks to the far side of the bed and a small table. Krolia eagerly follows him and snickers again as she sees Keith with a makeshift bottle.

“Make sure it’s not too warm,” she teases. Keith rolls his eyes at her and she laughs then holds her hands out to him. “Let me hold my grand-doll.”

Keith snickers then starts to laugh. He passes the doll to her and watches as his mother soothes it.

“This sound is very irritating,” she says.

“Tell me about it.”

Krolia smiles at him.

“What is my grand-doll’s name?”

Keith smirks at her.

“Krolia.”

Krolia grins back at him.

“I’m touched. She is very. . .” She cradles the doll in the crook of her arm and arches her eyebrows at it. 

“Yeah.” Keith laughs and hands the bottle to his mother. “You have to hold it to the. . .mouth area. It’ll stop crying when it’s full.”

Krolia laughs and does as instructed. 

“How did this happen?” Krolia asks.

“Well,” Keith starts. “When two people feel strongly for one another. . .or just get drunk and forget the condom. . .”

“What did you have sex with to bring about. . .” Krolia nods her head at the doll and Keith laughs.

“She’s adopted,” he says. Krolia chuckles. 

“I’m getting the feeling Ezor and Zethrid are behind this?”

“And Lance,” Keith adds. “He was telling them about the dolls Shiro got for his health ed class.”

“Are they this. . .” Krolia makes a face at the doll. “Unique?”

Keith laughs.

“Are you saying your grand-doll is ugly?”

Krolia hands the bottle to Keith and props the doll against her chest and pats the back.

“Never,” she says. “I just don’t want Shiro’s students to have nightmares.”

“I haven’t seen them but safe bet is, no, they aren’t as unique as little Krolia.”

Krolia jumps slightly and looks at the doll. Keith laughs.

“It shocked me?”

“Yeah, she has a few bugs. I take it as a sign she wants to be put down.” Keith takes the doll from his mother and puts it in the crib.

“They made this doll as a tutorial?”

Keith nods.

“I might have mentioned to them I’d never held a baby and was kind of freaked out about the whole thing.”

“Twins.” Krolia grins at him.

“Yeah, but I was a little worried even before that. I mean, the pregnancy was planned but. . .two babies?” Keith takes a long exhale.

“You’ve liberated planets, Keith. Babies are easy.”

Keith scoffs at her.

“You weren’t freaked out when you had me?”

“No.” She pauses then adds. “Well, I was a little disturbed when I realized I was pregnant. I didn’t realize humans and Galra were compatible.”

“And you didn’t even think to protect against it?”

“No. Your father and I were reckless when it came to sex. Nothing had happened up to that point so we both assumed it wouldn’t. Then. . .” She gestures to him. 

“So irresponsible,” Keith taunts.

“Yes, but I regret nothing.” Krolia smiles at him. “So, mister responsible, how are you doing with your doll?”

“I think I’ll get a passing grade. I haven’t dropped it. . .ok, I did drop it once. And my care times are getting better.”

“It times you?”

“Oh, yeah. And if it cries too long it sends an alert to Zethrid. She was pounding on my door the first night, ready to smack the shit out of me. She didn’t even care that I was taking a shower and the doll was perfectly fine. Just crying because it could.”

Krolia laughs.

“That is very accurate. The crying, not having an aggressive Galra half breed beating down your door.” She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. “What does Zethrid know about babies?”

“Quite a bit, now. Lance sent her and Ezor the info he got from this parenting class he and Shiro are taking. Lance says the classes are boring but they make Shiro feel better so.”

“Shiro is anxious, too?”

“Yeah. He has zero baby experience, too. Lance is in his glory lording his vast knowledge over us.” Keith’s voice drips with sarcasm and he laughs.

“Have they seen the grand-doll?”

“No.” Keith girns at his mother. “You want to help me with that?”

Krolia narrows her eyes at him and nods.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is set right after the drabble "Two". Both drabbles are set in the world of my larger (in progress) story, "How We Get There" (which is a Shiro POV story about how Shiro ends up in a relationship and having children with Keith and Lance).
> 
> Drabble is set on a distant planet where Keith is on a Blade humanitarian mission and has recently learned Shiro is having twins (which gets him freaking out a bit that he doesn't know how to take care of one baby, let alone two). 
> 
> With any of the drabbles/snippets set in the world of "How We Get There" you may see some version of this (or passing reference to it) in the main story but drabbles are not required to enjoy the main story (or vice versa). 
> 
> Like reading drabbles? Want to request a prompt? Please do.


End file.
